


eat you up

by vandoorne



Category: TVB Actors RPF, 反黑路人甲 | Al Cappuccino (TV) RPF, 踩過界 | Legal Mavericks (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: the scene that vincent and owen are filming for al cappuccino calls for a kiss on the knuckles. just a light kiss, and not whatever it is that owen is doing with his vampire fangs.
Relationships: Cheung Chun-long | Owen Cheung/Wong Ho-shun | Vincent Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Crack the WIP 2021





	eat you up

The scene calls for a kiss on the knuckles. Or maybe it's on the hand, Vincent Wong isn't really too sure of the specifics. It's a homage to what is arguably the most famous Hollywood film about organised crime — The Godfather and it's only fitting given how Al Cappuccino is, well, a drama series about acting and about organised crime. But anyway. That isn't the point. Point is, right now, he's dressed in a suit affecting the air of Marlon Brando's crime boss in the drama while everyone else from the Four Alliance Gang line up to pay reverence to him. Point is, right now, Owen Cheung is taking his hand, looking up at him with a gleam in his eye that can only be described as predatory. Point is, right now, Owen is supposed to kiss his knuckles and move on, and for some strange reason there is something building in Vincent's gut that feels a lot like anticipation and excitement as Owen bends at an angle, glass of coloured liquid in his hand that is definitely not alcohol and he's lowering his head and, _and_ —

Fuck.

Vincent swallows hard. Right, now is _not_ the time to react. Filming for the day is hardly complete, it's only _afternoon_ , for fuck's sake. Given their regular schedule, filming is likely to drag into the wee hours of the night, and they're going to end up singing that silly 6.30am song again and, okay, right, that's exactly what Vincent should be thinking of. The upcoming schedule for the day and how it's going to move at a punishing pace and... Wait. Punishing?

'Something on your mind?' Owen murmurs. His lips are still on Vincent's knuckles, but that really, really, _really_ isn't the point. The fucking point is, ever since Owen Cheung had bent down and taken his hand in his own? To everyone else, it had looked like a simple kiss. But it's going to show up on the camera, Vincent's more than a hundred percent sure of it. It's going to be so fucking obvious that Owen Cheung just dragged his goddamn fangs across Vincent's skin, light enough not to draw blood, but hard enough to remind him that his co-star? Boyfriend? Lover who he shares his bed with? Is not a human being.

No, Owen Cheung is a goddamn _vampire_.

Vampires exist. It hurts Vincent's head to think about it so really, he'd much rather not. He supposes that he would've rather not known about it all, but alas, what can one do when one's boyfriend turns out to be, well, a vampire? As it turns out, Owen is a hungry little... Beast, Vincent supposes, for the lack of a better word. He plays nice in public, knows how to behave himself, but around Vincent? Owen points out that it's not a matter of all that, it's just that no one is quite as enticing and delicious as Vincent, and there's no one quite like Vincent for him. He tells Vincent that he's been good all this while, feeding mostly on animal blood and he may or may not have stooped to stealing from a blood bank in a fit of desperation, and Vincent's the first person he's ever fed from.

Vincent isn't too sure if he'd like that dubious honour, to be fair. It's one thing to be seduced by your co-star, and another to find out that said co-star doesn't just want your body, mind and soul in an all-consuming romantic love sort of way but in a if I could, I'd totally devour you and swallow you whole sort of way. To think that Owen actually has the audacity to pout at that and deny it when Vincent puts it that way. In any case, one thing had led to another and Vincent had found himself developing a morbid sort of curiosity about how it would feel like if Owen fed from him and the next thing he knew, there had been sex. And blood drinking. And more sex. And more blood drinking.

By now, it's been years. The more Vincent thinks about it, the more he supposes that yes, he should be used to this. This as in, stolen moments together on set or off, in the dressing rooms or changing areas or the toilets even where it's not just about making out or getting off, but also about Owen _feeding_. Human food isn't exactly suitable sustenance for a vampire, and Owen himself admits that he eats pretty much mostly just for the taste and not because his body needs it. They've done this so many times that Vincent knows just where to go in TVB City for maximum privacy like the back of his hand. It still gets to Vincent though, the heady rush of excitement when Owen pushes him into a cubicle, slams the door shut behind him. The butterflies in his stomach erupt as he anticipates Owen's next move — is he going to drink from him right here? Right now? Depending on how Owen does it, the resulting wound from his bite could take anywhere between thirty minutes to three hours to heal completely, and time isn't a luxury that they have. They're still in the suits that they should've changed out of fifteen minutes ago for their next scene, their wardrobe staff is going to throw a fit if they turn the white shirts they have on into a bloody mess, but oh, _fuck_.

Owen fists his hand in Vincent's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Vincent's bow tie is a mess now, and Vincent feels it when Owen's fang catches on his lower lip. Sharp, insistent, a reminder that he's a _vampire_ , but not pressing down hard enough to draw blood.

When Owen pulls away, Vincent is panting, cheeks flushed.

'You,' Vincent begins, then stops. Fuck, what the fuck was he going to say anyway? He's not going to offer to let Owen drink from him like this, no fucking way. Neither is he about to ask Owen to stop because fuck, as much as he shouldn't, he's so fucking turned on and it's ridiculous.

'I?' Owen asks, voice lilting. He grins wide, dimples evident on his cheeks and his eyes are sparkling and fuck, there's something about his hairstyle, the whiteness mellowing into grey and black that really, really suits him and screams _yes, I'm actually a vampire and I'm a lot older than I look_.

'Filming,' Vincent manages, giving Owen a tight smile. 'We've got to get back.'

'We just got here,' Owen says, pouting.

Fuck. Vincent is _not_ going to fall for it. No way. No fucking way.

'At least, let me...' Owen trails off. He backs Vincent up all the way until Vincent has nowhere left to go in the cubicle, and he licks his lips, catching Vincent's gaze.

' _Whatdoyouwant_?' Vincent asks at last, voice a breathy exhale. Fuck, there's no way he can say no to Owen like this. Or in any other situation, to be fair. Owen Cheung, who has come into his life like a whirlwind and pushed his boundaries and made himself a home right here by his side. For him, Vincent would say yes, a hundred, no, a thousand times even.

'You,' Owen says, beaming.

Vincent winds up having his trousers and underwear pulled down to mid-thigh in a toilet cubicle, with Owen kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock. Vincent had fully expected Owen to want to drink from him, and when Owen sank to his knees he had swallowed hard, thinking that Owen was going to try drinking from his thigh. He had been half-hard ever since Owen had dragged his fangs over his skin in front of their entire crew and frankly, it had been rather mortifying. But he's a professional, and well, shit happens, right? He had been trying his best to will his erection away but no, Owen had other plans. And now here they are, with Vincent doing his best to remain quiet as Owen bobs his head up and down, swallowing the length of Vincent's cock.

It's all a matter of trust, Vincent thinks, when you let a vampire suck your cock. There's always the risk of fangs, and Vincent knows all too well how in the throes of pleasure, Owen sometimes loses control over his ability to retract his fangs. Never mind how said vampire is, actually, extremely good at what he does. Owen wraps a hand around Vincent's cock, slowly flicking his tongue over the leaking slit as he looks up at Vincent, catching his gaze. He holds his gaze as he continues to tease him and it takes every bit of self-control Vincent has left in him to not let out a sound. This particular toilet may have a little more privacy than others in TVB City, but the last thing Vincent wants to do is to draw any suspicion.

Owen moans, lips wrapped around Vincent's cock as he continues to suck. Is he taking his time, deliberately drawing this out? Or is he making sure that he gives Vincent as much pleasure as he possibly can? Vincent doesn't have an answer. Vincent fists his hands by his side, pushing against the cubicle wall, fighting the urge to thread his hands through Owen's hair to shove his head down and fuck into the hot, wet heat of his mouth. As much as he knows that indeed, Owen would like that, he's still vaguely aware of how their stylists would _not_ like that at all.

Owen pulls away briefly, and Vincent can see the strands of spit that connect his lips to his cock and fuck if it isn't the hottest thing ever. 'Wreck me,' he says, with that angelic look on his face, as if he had just read Vincent's mind, and Vincent groans in protest. 'Not going to do it?'

Vincent lets out a shuddering breath, splaying his fingers against the back of Owen's head. As if anticipating it, Owen has his mouth wide open, all too ready to swallow Vincent's cock again. Vincent pushes Owen's head down, careful not to ruin his hairstyle too much, and Owen moans around his cock. Vincent's hips jerk forward, thrusting into Owen's mouth, and all Owen does is to take it, hands lightly placed on Vincent's hips, as if holding on to him as Vincent comes, shooting his load down Owen's throat.

By the time they get back to Vincent's flat, it's well past sunrise. Not the best time for a vampire to be awake, Vincent teases, and Owen rolls his eyes and reminds him that no, he doesn't burn in the sunlight but sparkles instead, in fact. The moment the door is shut, Owen is tugging at Vincent's shirt, cupping his neck with one hand, getting him to bend lower.

'Thought you had your fill of me just now?' Vincent teases, feeling Owen lap at his neck, flicking his tongue over the skin.

'You know I can never get enough of you,' Owen answers. 'You ready?' he murmurs, fangs pressing down onto Vincent's skin.

Vincent chuckles, baring his neck more. 'Always,' he answers, voice fond.

**Author's Note:**

> \- thanks to I for the beta!  
> \- this fic would not exist without [PC6689's post on weibo](https://m.weibo.cn/6479419408/4609602953678882) ;;;;;;


End file.
